Missing Piece
by Minorin-chan
Summary: Kakashi knew he was lost in the depth of her jaded-green orbs. He could hear his name in the distance. He could see her angel-like features; she was stretching her arms towards him. Just who exactly was she?


Title: Missing Piece

Summary: He knew he lost himself in the depth of her jaded-green orbs. He could hear his name in the distance. He could see her angel-like features; she was stretching her arms at him. Just who exactly was she?

**A/N: Hello! This story is my new recent project of mine. My friend and I had this idea for a while now and we decided to try it out. I must confess I am somewhat nervous on how it will turn out. **

**Any kind of feedback is highly welcomed!**

**Thanks for your attention.**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

_You'll come back when they call you. No need to say good-bye._

* * *

The sky strained to bear its burden of pregnant clouds, which drifted along and clung to the mountain peaks. The wind was becoming cold and seemed to be whispering soft warnings. It was going to rain that night.

Bright emerald eyes gazed at the ordinary bench as if they could see something that no one else could. Even though the pink-haired young woman was in fact staring at the bench, she was not actually seeing it. She was staring at his cold emotionless features, at the rock bottom of his dark eyes.

Her rosy dry lips parted as tears prickled her eyes. She took a deep breathe and shook her head, she was not going to cry. Sakura slowly stepped forward and stretched her left arm; the tips of her fingers touched the cold wood bench. A small saddening smile adorned her young features.

It happened so long ago. It was now only an old sad memory and yet, her heart still lurched strongly against her chest, reminding her that she was still alive. The wind froze her skin, her flesh, even the blood that coursed in her veins, and her shoulders shook. Sakura blinked and darted her big green orbs away from the bench. She turned around and stared at the wide street, one that she had not walked down for years.

Anxiety burnt her chest, though the early-morning air was still freezing. Her eyes searched for any movement down the street, after a few seconds, she managed to relax a little when she found no movement at all. Her brain became clearer, her eyes brighter.

She came to a final stop as her eyes stopped on the Hokage's tower, her destination. Sakura ignored the two jounin that were guarding the entrance. She noticed their wide eyes as she simply walked past them, offering them no greeting or whatsoever. She could feel their intent gaze on her back as she walked through the wide corridor. The pink-haired girl stared around, taking every detail as she walked. Everything seemed to be the same as last time. It was as if she had never left.

Her legs faltered as she stood facing the wooden door. Even now, after all those years, she felt like she was a teenager again. Sakura's hand stopped in mid-air, sheer centimeters away from knocking. She licked her dry lips and took a deep breath through her nose. She closed her eyes and finally knocked. The soft sound of her knocking echoed through her ears.

"Enter," a tired and very familiar voice greeted her from behind the door.

The familiar voice washed through Sakura, making her feel slightly edgy. She bit her lip as she reopened her eyes, her right hand turned the knob and she slowly opened the door.

Sakura jaded-green eyes did not bother to look around; they paused on the figure behind the unorganized desk. Her eyes met the so expected honey ones.

"Sakura…" the blond haired-woman voice was hoarse and weak as a whisper, "I was not expecting you for another couple of days," Tsunade added quickly, regaining self-possession of her emotions.

Tsunade stared at the woman in front of her. Sakura had grown into a fine woman; she was a tad taller since last time. She had her hair tied up in a firm ponytail; small strands of curly pink-hair touched her pale face.

Sakura sober expression softened up, "I know Tsunade-sama," she said as she walked closer to the desk filled with papers. A tender smile appeared on her face, flashing her perfect white teeth, "I decided to take a shortcut,"

"He's going to be thrilled to see you," said Tsunade as she moved a pile of papers away, revealing a brand new bottle of sake, "what? Old habits are hard to die," Tsunade shrugged her shoulders ignoring the accusing look on Sakura's eyes.

"I'm sure he will," Sakura replied softly, "I can't actually believe that he is getting married," she said, laughing.

Tsunade eyes sparkled as she watched the pink-haired girl laugh. She wholeheartedly had missed Sakura.

There was a small fond silence between the two medic-nins as they stared at each other with pensive expressions stamped on their faces. Tsunade broke the silence as she stood up, dragging her cushioned chair backwards. She turned around and faced the window. It had already started to rain. Small droplets of water beat steadily against the window like a soft humming melody. Tsunade could see her distorted image on the window where particles of water fell down resembling a beautiful cascade.

"It's good to see you," said Tsunade, a flicker of glum crossed her tired face.

As soon as those words escaped the older woman lips, Sakura's stomach contorted. Her big green eyes stopped on the blonde-haired woman. Tsunade had not changed due to her jutsu. Yet, Sakura could see the many years on the other woman honey eyes.

Sakura rosy lips formed a heartfelt smile, "It's good to see you too,"

The sweet moment dissipated away as Tsunade turned back around to face the pink-haired kunoichi. Her eyes met Sakura ones. She smirked and Sakura's smile widened.

"Well?" Tsunade's voice sounded demanding, "I haven't seen you for five long years! Spill!"

Sakura chuckled. She could not believe that she had been nervous about meeting Tsunade. It felt as if she had been inside the Hokage's office yesterday and the days before.

"I have written every month, Tsunade-sama," Sakura finally said, "There is nothing that you don't know already,"

Tsunade pouted, she looked somewhat disappointed, "How long are you staying?" she asked with a heavy sigh.

Sakura's smile vanished, "Long enough for the wedding," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"The wedding is in four days," said Tsunade while she approached her chaotic desk. Her hand held the sake bottle protectively as if she was scared that someone would burst in and steal it away, "Sakura," the soft voice surprised the roseate-haired girl, "just for how long do you intend to keep running?"

The young medic-nin felt as if she was drowning on glacial waters, her lungs ached for air as turmoil took over her entire body. Sakura jerked her head to one side and lowered her eyes onto the floor, "We have been through this before," she whispered sadly.

"We did," Tsunade nodded in agreement, "it just does not make any sense Sakura,"

Sakura shot a fierce glare at the blonde-haired woman, "It doesn't matter," she whispered, "I won't change my mind,"

"I don't see why," Tsunade said ignoring the angry look on Sakura's pale features, "he left, so there is no reason why for you to-" Tsunade stopped at once as Sakura gasped.

"W-what?" Sakura asked, her heart threatened to jump out of her chest at any minute, "What? When?"

Tsunade sighed, "You didn't receive my last letter?"

"I did!" Sakura answered, nodding her head, "I got the last one inviting me for the wedding!"

"That is not the last letter I sent,"

Sakura nodded quietly. Tsunade words grew louder and louder inside her mind.

He had left. He left Konoha. Sakura blinked and gently shook her head to the sides. She did not really know why she was this surprised. She knew that it was bound to happen some day. She saw it in his eyes, that day, when he returned.

Sakura remembered how the sun shone high in the sky, illuminating and warming the entire village. It was as if a dark blanket that had been covering her heart, disappeared… only to be replaced with a darker and heavier one. She could see his unchanging beautiful pale face of his as he followed the grinning whiskered blonde-haired boy. The both of them walked through the gates, victorious. His dark-eyes met hers for brief instants and she felt as if she was drowning. The boy that stared back at her was not Sasuke. Why was it that Naruto could not see it?

"He left," Sakura whispered, raising her eyes to stare at the woman in front of her, "He didn't even stay for Naruto's wedding…" her voice had an accusing tone to it.

"It doesn't matter," Tsunade interrupted with a sigh, "this time he did not just leave like that," Sakura blinked, "he asked for permission to leave," Tsunade paused to open the sake bottle, "I believe he said he needed to find something,"

Sakura pressed her lips together, suppressing her thoughts. She did not really want to think about it.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she inspected the younger kunoichi features. She had changed. Sakura was no longer the silly teenager that believed that good always prevailed no matter what. Sakura was now aware of it. Her big emerald eyes gained a sparkle of wisdom. She knew that all the good things eventually end. It was as certain as the circle of life.

Sakura stood quietly as Tsunade took a long sip of sake.

"Tell me kid, are you happy?" Tsunade did not miss the flabbergasted look on the pink-haired girl face.

Sakura avoided Tsunade's gaze by lowering her head. Her green eyes engrossed themselves on the wooden floor. That was a hell of a good question and a total unexpected one. Was she happy? She asked herself that question many times. Then there was a deep scary silence, there was no answer and she knew what that meant.

Tsunade cocked her head to one side, waiting.

"I am," Sakura lied. The simple and obvious lie floated through the silent cold air.

Tsunade took another sip from her sake bottle, "If you say so," she mumbled as she sunk down on her chair. Her honey eyes stared deeply at the girl in front of her. Somehow, it was as if she was staring at herself in a mirror.

"I think I should be going," said Sakura, adding a fake cheerful tone to her voice, "I'll come back tomorrow,"

Tsunade nodded and Sakura turned around to face the door.

"Welcome back, Sakura," said Tsunade softly.

The simple words brought tears to her tired eyes.

"It's good to be back," Sakura replied as she closed the door behind her, "even if it's only for a while,"

Sakura took a deep breathe as she stepped outside. It was still raining, but not as strongly as before. She could hear the splash of her footsteps as she walked down the street. Her feet dragged her along as if they had a life of their own. Sakura's mind was miles away.

She often spaced out like this. Simply walking as her mind coiled away, to the distant memories or to her little imaginary world, where she could see anything that she wanted to. Where she could see what it would be like, where she could give her own endings to the many 'what if's' inside her.

The young kunoichi came to an abrupt stop. She quickly gained control of her senses as she stared at the two gigantic feet in front of her. She raised her head, her lips parted and her eyes widened.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The masked silver-haired man had his arms crossed around his torso and his uncovered eye stared sternly at her. Sakura bit her lower lip as she faced one of the most important people in her life, one that she had not laid her eyes on for five long years.

Did he still resent her for leaving?

"Sakura," his voice matched his cold gaze. Sakura shifted uncomfortably, her trembling hands hid themselves inside her long dark coat pockets, "how many times have I told you before? Stop calling me sensei. It makes me feel kind of old,"

Sakura let out a nervous laugh, "Kakashi," she said finding herself smiling, "oh but you do look old!" she finished with a smirk.

Kakashi feigned indignation, "You are mean. Is that something you should say to a person you haven't seen for years?"

"Uhum…" said Sakura as her eyes left Kakashi and stared at something further behind him. Sakura eyes widened in absolute shock and disbelief, "Kami… is that… is that-"

"What's up ugly?"

Sakura's wide eyes fell on the dark-haired man lips, she watched in surprise as they curved upwards and formed a smile, showing off his immaculate clean teeth. She blinked a couple of times but his smile was still present, adorning his pale features.

"S-sai?" her voice barely left her lips.

Kakashi sighed, "I guess I'm not that interesting, huh?" he muttered but no one paid any attention. The silver-haired nin dropped his arms to the sides. He jerked his head to stare at the pink-haired girl. She had grown… the teenager traces disappeared and in its place, an exotic beauty, had taken over her features.

Sakura lips curled into a grin, "Sai!" she exclaimed this time more excitedly, "Woah, it's really you!"

Sai nodded, "Of course it's me ugly," he replied naturedly as if he had been calling her by her nickname every day. He mused over her reaction as he called her by her old nickname. Instead of yelling and shooting fire from those dangerous green eyes, she simply smiled at him. He could not help but to feel a little disappointed.

The pink-haired girl looked up at both of them. Sai was now as taller as Kakashi. She smiled tenderly at the sight in front of her. Who would have thought that Sai would actually maintain the bonds he built in team seven?

"Ano, where is Naruto?" Sakura asked. Her heart jolted. She was eager to see the blonde-haired boy.

"He will probably be back tomorrow," said Kakashi as he scratched the back of his head, "oh? He went on a mission to the lightening country," Kakashi elaborated after he noticed the confused look on the pink-haired girl face.

Sakura nodded quietly, "Okay," she answered. Both men could sense the disappointment in her voice.

"How about we go have some breakfast?" asked Kakashi, in a cheerful tone. Sakura looked up at him and nodded.

"Your treat," she said quickly waving her hand to interrupt his protest, "after all you haven't seen me for five years…"

Kakashi sighed as he walked next to her. Sai walked next to Sakura's other side. The streets were now getting more movement and Sakura noticed the surprised look on the civilians faces.

"Isn't that the Hokage's apprentice?"

"It sure looks like it! Hell look at that, she became a fine young lady!"

Sakura could feel her cheeks burn as everyone gaze fell on her. Sai glanced at his ex-teammate from the corner of his eyes. She looked different. Too different.

"So, ugly," started Sai as he tilted his head to stare at her, "where are you living now?"

Kakashi looked down at Sakura and quickly looked away. He was paying one hundred percent attention. Last time he heard she was temporarily living in Grass.

Sakura sighed, "I think I'm heading toward Suna after the wedding,"

Sai raised an eyebrow; he opened his mouth to say something but closed it right away. Sakura knew what he was going to say and was glad that he had decided to shut up.

"FOREHEAD!!"

Sakura quickly spun around; her bright emerald eyes sparkled in delight at the sight of a very familiar blonde-haired woman. Sakura's jaw dropped as she noticed the small bump on her childhood's friend stomach. Sakura blinked a few times. The bump was still there.

She blinked a lot during that first day.

"You're back!" Ino squealed in happiness, approaching the pink-haired girl and pulling her to a tight hug.

"Ino!" Sakura exclaimed, "You're-"

"Hahaha, yeah," Ino said as she pulled away. Her big cerulean eyes met Sakura's green ones, "you can say that I have been busy!"

Kakashi coughed lightly, trying to steal his ex-student attention. He was hungry and he wanted to know everything about her. Sai moved quietly and stepped backwards, placing himself behind the silver-haired jounin and tried to look as innocent and discrete as possible.

Ino stopped talking and tilted her head to the side; her eyes spotted the dark-haired man.

"Sai," her voice suddenly grew serious. Both Sakura and Kakashi looked at Sai who looked quite nervous.

"Ino, b-beautiful… I-"

"I think I told you not to stop to talk to anyone! I was waiting for the damn ice-cream for almost an hour!" Ino placed a hand on her hip and tapped her foot on the floor, impatiently.

"Sorry," Sai whispered, lowering his head to the floor in embarrassment.

Kakashi chuckled lightly and found it was better to extend the distance between him and the pissed-off pregnant Ino.

Sakura blinked again. She could not believe it.

Sai and Ino!? What else had she missed?

Suddenly, she felt like someone had opened a hole in her chest and that it kept widening as time went by.

"Well, would you like to go have some breakfast now?" said Kakashi as he quietly placed himself next to Sakura. He still looked down at her but he noticed that she too had grown taller.

"What?" Ino asked taking her viciously look away from Sai and directed it at the silver-haired jounin, "Sakura is coming with me! We are getting us some ice-cream," said Ino, her voice left no room for arguments.

Sakura laughed as the blonde-haired woman held her arm, "Yo forehead what's the long coat for? Where have you been? Did you meet someone? Did you meet new people? Made new friends?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Perhaps he would join them for an ice-cream. He was too curious.

Sai walked next to the silver-haired jounin. His dark-eyes stared at the both women in front of him. Somehow, it felt nice to see them together, just like old times. Another smile decorated his usual stiff features. He could not wait to see Naruto's face when he finds out who has returned.

* * *

_And do you know why she won't break down and cry? – Cuz, she says Adios, says Adios, Goodbye._

* * *

Everyone was acting strange.

It was funny how everyone still thought that she would not notice. It was unbelievable how everyone still thought that it was easy to keep things away from her. Why they do it? Because they think it is for the better. Sakura rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. She was a woman now, a full experienced jounin. She could handle things, thank you very much.

She knew that something was wrong. Naruto should have returned two days ago, which left one day until the wedding.

Sakura had seen the worry in the sweet Hinata's eyes; she noticed how Kakashi avoided speaking of Naruto's delay. She was yelled at by Tsunade not to worry and prepare to the wedding.

What wedding? Sakura gritted her teeth together. There would be no wedding if the groom were not present.

She slowly stood up and looked around. The living room was a mess. There were books spread everywhere. Her eyes widened and her face flushed in one hundred of different crimson shades as she spotted what seemed to be a pair of boxers.

Kakashi-sensei was a pig! Did he ever clean around? She took a deep breath as she walked to his room. She was thankful that he had allowed her to stay in his apartment. She had sold her apartment before she left the village and she refused to stay with her parents. She had been hopeful to stay with Ino but she did not expect Sai to be part of her arrangements.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up to see Sakura, standing in the doorway of his room, looking at him in concern as he stared out the window, rain pattering down on it. His face was lit by the eerie glow of the moon. Nodding to acknowledge her presence, Sakura quietly padded over to him, worry etched over her pretty face.

"Can't sleep either?" Sakura asked, and Kakashi nodded again, deciding not to ask why she wasn't asleep. He knew too well, why she could not sleep. Naruto was worrying both of them, though he would not admit the latter, "Wow, I didn't know it was raining so hard," the pink-haired girl commented, trying to get any response from the silver-haired man. None came, so she joined him by the window, a soft sigh escaping her lips, fogging the glass, as Kakashi stared at her quietly, trying to figure her out. He knew that she masked her depression with happiness, as if he masked his with indifference, and Kakashi hoped she would not make the mistakes he had.

"I always have loved the rain," said Sakura softly. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably as she closed the space between them. Her deep emerald eyes stared at the rain as if she had never seen such phenomenon. "You know what would be fun, Kakashi?"

"What?" he lazily asked, his eyes stopping on her long pink-hair.

Sakura half-turned around to stare at him, "To dance in the rain!" she exclaimed happily, sweeping the melancholic mood away, "I always wanted to do it, but I always got scared to be caught and laughed at! Would you laugh Kakashi?"

Kakashi chuckled. He truly had missed her. He shook his head slowly, wondering why anyone would want to dance in the rain barefoot, with only black flares and a sleeveless gray T-shirt to keep them warm. It seemed silly to him, but he said nothing.

"Please Kakashi! Let's go!" Sakura said excitedly, grasping the closest hand to her. She noticed how cold his hand was but did not let go. She opened the window; letting the crisp night air hit them, full force. Kakashi sighed in resignation as he reluctantly climbed up on the flat roof.

Sakura released his hand and flashed him a grin. She opened her arms as she walked away and started to spin around with her eyes closed. Her pink-hair quickly glued to her skull. She stopped and opened her eyes, spotting the brightest star on the sky that night.

Transfixed, Kakashi watched the medic-nin lift her arms to the sky, a slight smile on her face as she let the rain pour down on her. It seemed that she looked free here, in the rain. For moments, it was clear that Sakura was able to forget the cold Uchiha who had stolen her heart and for a bittersweet moment, dance away the pain.

With a small sigh, Kakashi watched as she ran towards him, splashing in the puddles like a child. She stopped in front of him, a huge grin plastered on her face, but it faded when she saw the stony expression on his face.

"You are worried," Sakura said softly. Kakashi did not answer; he simply stared ahead of her. Sakura felt the hair of the back of her neck stand up.

"Hatake," a strange cold voice spoke from behind Sakura. She did not turn around. She simply stared at the silver-haired jounin, "The Hokage requires your presence,"

Sakura gulped, feeling her bloodstream freeze. She saw the worry deepen in Kakashi's dark eye.

"Naruto…" she whispered, her heartbeat was louder than her broken whisper.

* * *

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light._

* * *

"Kakashi," Tsunade's eyes paused on the two soaking-wet figures in front of her, "Sakura," Tsunade nodded shortly at the dark-haired woman next to her. Shizune nodded back and took a folded piece of paper from her pocket. She gave it to Kakashi who slowly took the folded paper.

Sakura swallowed dry as she approached the silver-haired man. He unfolded the paper and Sakura gasped at the familiar handwriting.

"Naruto's in danger!" Sakura exclaimed in horror.

"We received his message, two hours ago," said Tsunade leaning forward, "we sent an ANBU team to assist Naruto,"

Sakura looked half-relieved.

"Why did you call for me?" Kakashi asked breaking the cold silence.

"The ANBU captain…" Sakura read the hesitation in the blonde-haired woman voice. Something was wrong. Her previous relief disappeared at once, "He died before he could reach Naruto," Tsunade finished; a grim shadow crossed her pale worried features.

Sakura gasped, "What do you mean...?"

"It means they got ambushed before they could reach Naruto," Kakashi answered quietly.

A sudden knock on the door startled everyone. The office door opened revealing two other shinobi.

Sakura stared at Sai who nodded gloomily at her. Next to the dark-haired man was Captain Yamato.

"Naruto is probably trying to head this way," Tsunade said as she stood up, "Bring him back. He is getting married tomorrow no matter what,"

Sakura nodded. A sick feeling spread inside her stomach.

"Dismissed,"


End file.
